The Beginning Of A Beautiful New Friendship
by Meatball
Summary: After everything that's happened, isn't it time for Firenze and Sybill Trelawney to put aside their differences and become friends?  Completed, oneshot.  Hugs to Margherita and Claudia!


Title: The Beginning Of A Beautiful New Friendship

Author: Meatball

Rating: G

Summary: Considering all that Hogwart's has been through, isn't it time for Firenze and Madame Trelawney to bury the past and become friends?

Author's Note: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

XxXxXxXx

In the Great Hall, following Voldemort's defeat, Firenze lay on his side, weak and shaking. The Hogwart's healer, Madame Pomfrey, had performed a few quick spells to heal the worst of his injuries, and his pain had been greatly lessened. However, he found that he was overwhelmingly thirsty, and tired, and uncomfortable on the cold floor. He had tried to ask for a drink, but the celebrating people at the house tables nearby could not hear him.

"Excuse me," he called, weakly, as a group of students passed by. Excitedly chattering amongst themselves, they did not notice the injured Centaur. Resigned, he lay his head down on the stone tiles. He would have to wait until someone noticed him, he supposed, but really, how hard was it to notice a full-grown Centaur in a room full of humans? Firenze was not vain, but he did not imagine that he easily faded into the background, either. Once again, he felt alone and lonely amongst the crowds at Hogwart's.

A few moments later, a crystal ball -- of all things! -- slowly rolled by, catching on his outstretched hoof. Bemused, he stared at it, then wondered if Madame Trelawney had been injured in the battle, and had dropped her crystal ball? He twisted his head around, looking for her, but could not find her.

Just then, he heard her whimsical voice nearby: "…seven…eight…oh, and there's the last one… Oh!" He twisted his head again, panting with the effort, and gazed up at Sybill Trelawney, who was holding a large leather bag stuffed with crystal balls, and staring at him in dismay.

"Professor Firenze! Are you alright?"

"…very thirsty…" he gasped, grateful to see her, even though he knew that she resented him. Over the last year, they had managed to achieve a degree of cordiality towards one another. At least she had not called him Dobbin this time. Someday he would have to discover what that name meant.

"My goodness…Just you wait here, I will bring you something to drink." Dumping her bag on the floor beside him, she turned and hastened to the nearest house table, and grabbed a flagon of pumpkin juice and a goblet. "Here you go," she said kindly, as she returned and poured him a goblet of the cold juice. Firenze downed the contents of the goblet in one gulp; it was probably the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted.

"Don't drink too fast, now, you don't want to make yourself sick," she cautioned, pouring him another goblet. "What has happened to you?"

"Sectumsempra spell, I believe, although I did not see who cast it," he said between gulps, indicating the angry-looking red gash, barely healed over, on his side. Madame Pomfrey had cleaned and sealed it, but magic didn't work the same on Centaurs as it did on humans, and he would require more care. "May I ask what are you doing with those crystal balls?"

"Oh," she smiled mischievously. "Well, as you know, they're excellent for foretelling the future..." He shot her a look, but she continued. "And they make excellent implements for bashing in the heads of any Death Eaters lurking nearby. It's fortunate that I had such a large supply on hand."

Suprised, he laughed despite his discomfort, and it quickly turned into a coughing fit as he swallowed some juice the wrong way. "Ex…excuse me," he choked. Trelawney gave him a couple of good thumps on the back to help him, then she looked at him with concern, for a moment.

"Do you require any more help, Professor?"

"No, Madame Trelawney, but thank you. I believe I will just rest here until Madame Pomfrey is able to assist me." Firenze tried to make himself comfortable on the cold floor.

She frowned, then said, a bit hesitantly, "Would you like some company? And some help?"

Astonished, he stared at her, and then nodded. She smiled at him, then arranged herself on the floor beside him. She held open her arms to him, and helped him lie his torso down across her legs, his head resting against her stomach, and she covered him with her shawls and scarves to keep him warm. "There, now. Just rest, you should be warm and comfortable now. Madame Pomfrey will be here as soon as she can."

"Thank you," Firenze whispered sleepily. While he had made a few friends here at Hogwart's, he regretted that he had never been able to make peace with Sybill Trelawney. It appeared, however, that she was ready to let the past be the past. He was glad. He had felt very badly about usurping her position two years ago, but it seemed that it no longer mattered to her, in light of recent events. Still…it wouldn't hurt to make a bit more effort…

"Madame Trelawney?"

"Please just call me Sybill, and yes, Professor?"

"Please call me Firenze. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me…Tarot Cards?"


End file.
